UN NUEVO AMANECER
by magui9999
Summary: ¿qué pasaria si los roles se invirtieran y si Alice y Jasper vivieran lo de Edward y Bella? dedicado a las locas fanáticas de esta pareja. M por futuro lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Mayer

Sumary: qué pasa si los roles se invirtieran y si Alice y Jasper vivieran lo de Edward y bella dedicado a las locas fanáticas de esta pareja. M por futuro lemmon

Cap. 1: casamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mañana seria nuestro casamiento toda la familia lo estaba preparando

Bella no puedo caminar con esto- le dije

Es solo cuestión de ablandarlos- me respondió

Desde hacía una semana que bella me hacía andar con los zapatos para el casamiento. Eran blancos y en uno de los lados tenía una pedrería en forma de arabescos y unos tacos de 10 centímetros los cuales me hacían imposible el andar.

Me saque los zapatos y me senté en los escalones de la puerta para ponerme las converse.

¿por dónde dejo esto?- pregunto Emmett mirando a Bella

A los costados de pasillo- les respondió bella señalando el mismo

¿Dónde está eso?- pregunto Emmett

Es que nadie tiene imaginación- dijo Bella yéndose hacia donde estaban los pasillos.

En ese momento llego jasper a mi lado

¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto acariciando mi brazo

Bien, pero agotada- le respondí con cara de cansada

Te llevare a tu casa-.

No dirigíamos a mi camioneta. Estaba por subir cuando jasper dijo

Déjala te llevare yo en mi Audi y mañana te vendrá a buscar Edward- me dijo

Bien- exclame mientras nos subíamos al Audi como caballero que es me abrió la puerta para que suba.

El camino fue silencioso y tranquilo.

Miraba el paisaje lluvioso y mojado mientras Jasper manejaba con una mano en el volante y con la otra sostenía mi mano. Con música de jazz de fondo.

Al legar jasper se bajó primero y me abrió la puerta una vez abajo me dijo

Tu entra, yo entrare por mi lugar-

Ok- le respondí

Entre a casa vi que Charlie dormía en el sillón subí rápidamente las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Para cuando llegue Jasper ya había llegado y estaba sentado en mi cama.

Siéntate- dijo parándose

Gracias- le respondí mientras me sentaba

Tengo algo que decirte- exclamo Jasper con preocupación

¿qué?,¿acaso eres virgen y tienes miedo?- le pregunte

No, eso no, cuando era un neófito y estaba con María…-

Que sucedió-

Mate, mate a muchas personas, todo eran asesinos violadores etc. pero eran personas al fina las cuales sentían toso mientras las mataba yo podía sentir lo que ellos sentían mientras lo mataba-

Pero eran personas malas-

Si pero con sentimientos-

Ya no te perturbes-

De repente escuche un ruido y puedo jurar que la casa se movió de su sitio, cuando mire hacia la ventana Emmett estaba colgada de ella.

Anda Alice que esta será su última noche de libertad- exclamo Emmett

Ah ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- le pregunte a Jasper

Yo no veo el casamiento como el final de la libertad si no como una nueva etapa- me respondió

Ya vámonos romeo – dijo Edward apareciendo por mi ventana

Me dirigí a la venta me asome y dije

Chicos van a tirar la casa abajo Charlie duerme abajo-

Lo sentimos Alice- exclamo Emmett

Volví al lado de Jasper

Qué clase de vista será ¿abra mujerzuelas?- le pregunte

No solo un par de osos y pumas-

Aja-

Solo eso y los incómodos consejos de Emmett-

En ese caso suerte-

Acorto la distancia entre nosotros y yo me puse de puntillas para recibir sus labios de donde expresábamos todo nuestro amor

Te veo en el altar futura señora Hale- me dijo Jasper acercándose a la ventana

Seré la de blanco- dije riendo

Lo vi desaparecer por la ventana.

Mañana me casaría, no podía creerlo era una sensación tan rara.

Me cambie y me puse la ropa para dormir y me acosté dejándome llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba en el altar con mi vestido y Jasper con un traje blanco mire y allí se encontraban todos los invitados. Volví mi mirada a Jasper. Pero cuando volví a ver a los invitados estaban en una pila de muertos, ensangrentados, cuando mire mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y mi vestido manchado. El altar de rosas ahora era de espinas. Y Jasper tenía sangre en la boca y las manos.

Nooooo- me desperté gritando

Cuando mire el reloj de mi mesa de noche eran las 5 a.m. Edward vendría por mí a las 7 a.m.

Desde aquel momento no pude dormir más, solo dormitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola gente como están gracias por leer y les pido si son buenos dejen un comentario se acepta de todo. espero que a las fanáticas de la pareja mas romántica les guste.**

**Nos leemos dentro de poco.**

**Besos xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí está el segundo capítulo de este nuevo amanecer.

A las 6:30 am me levante, me duche, desayune y me cambie solo me puse un buzo, jeans y converse negras.

A las 7 am Edward estaba aquí, que puntualidad.

Salí de casa y me dirigí al auto cuando llegue salude a Edward y me abrió la puerta para subir.

¿Cómo se encuentra la futura novia?, perdona pero al igual que Jasper no puedo leerte por eso te pregunto- medio Edward

Bien algo nerviosa- le respondí

Tranquila jasper está igual o peor-.

Luego de rato de viaje llegamos baje y entre a la casa.

Sube al cuarto de bella allí te esperan ella y rose para empezarte a prepararte- exclamo Edward.

Nos pasamos todo el día de acá para allá: fuimos al asaron donde bella me hizo hacer todo lo que pudo e hicimos muchas cosas más.

Me casaría a las 7:30 y ya eran la hora de prepararse.

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de bella. Allí me hizo sentar frente al tocador.

Acaso, ¿yo no te dije que duermas?- pregunto bella

Si pero no eh podido tuve un sueño- le respondí.

Si ya se pero tendrías que haber hecho el intento-

Lo sé-.

De repente alguien toco la puerta.

Se puede- era Charlie

Claro- le respondió bella

¿y cómo te preparas?- me preguntó.

Bien, algo nerviosa- respondí

Ten acá esta lo viejo, aparte de tu madre- dijo riendo. Me entrego una cajita, dentro había una peineta con brillantes y zafiros azules.

Es muy bello- le dije mientras la miraba

Perteneció a tu abuela mar-

Muchas gracias papa-

Bien ahora las dejo y te veo abajo- diciendo esto Charlie desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

En ese momento apareció Rosalie.

Si quieres puedo hacerte el peinado- exclamo Rosalie

No es que me llevara mal con rosalie pero teníamos pensamientos muy distintos.

Claro- respondí.

Era un peinado sencillo pero muy bello que consistía en un rodete bajo con dos trenzas a los costados y algunos pequeños mechones sueltos. Cuando termino le dije

Uau es muy bello Rose muchas gracias-

No es nada, desde ahora eres mi hermana y te tratare como tal- me respondió ella

Lo valoro mucho, gracias-

Basta, o me harán llorar- dijo riendo Bella.

Luego del emotivo momento de Bella y Rosalie me colocaron el vestido y me dejaron verlo frente al gran espejo. El mismo era una gran incogitada ya que era sorpresa.

El vestido era de satén pegado al cuerpo y al llegar a las rodillas se ensanchaba. Desde la nuca hasta los pies tenia botones y la espalda era de encaje. También contaba con un velo largo de encaje que iba sostenido de la peineta.

Lista, ya puedes ver- me dijo Rosalie una vez que terminaron.

Cuando abrí los ojos no podía creerlo todo era muy bello.

¡ah!-dijo Bella- casi olvido una cosa, espérame aquí- diciendo esto desapareció escaleras abajo.

Listo- dijo Bella que en segundos había vuelto

¿Qué traes?- le pregunte

Ten es mi liga y la quiero de vuelta- dijo Bella.

Me sonroje al escuchar las palabra liga pero aun así me la puse.

Bien ya es hora, ¿estas lista?- me pregunto Bella

Si- respondí.

Puedes bajar ¿o te bajamos?-

Puedo sola-

Cuando llegue abajo estaba Charlie esperándome.

Estas muy hermosa- me dijo dándome el brazo.

Gracias- le respondí tomando el mismo.

¿estas lista?-

Si, nerviosa. No me dejes caer-.

HOLA A TODOS HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAP. LO SIENTO PERO TARDARE LO QUE TENGA QUE TARDAR YA QUE NO SIEMPRE ESTOY CON GANAS DE ESCRIBIR Y MENOS DE PASAR.

SUERTE.


End file.
